Living With Shizuru
by Theromaticgirl
Summary: One shot I guess! Natsuki is having troubles adjusting to living with Shizuru. Not like her friends will help her out either. Oh poor Natsuki. Extra chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my one shot! Please enjoy. Sorry for any errors you see.**

Living With Shizuru

One bright shiny day at Fukka college. A group of four girls at in the shade by a tree, two having light chatter while one was shoving food in her face and the other sighing and staring off in the distance.

"Ugh" One blue haired girl grunted out making the two red heads stop talking and turn to look at her.

"sigh" From the blue haired girl again.

"Okay Kuga what the hell is your problem?" Angry red head side looking annoyed.

"Hm? Its nothing." Natsuki said looking over at them and sighed and looked back into the distance.

"Well then shut the fuck up and stop sighing!" Nao yelled even more annoyed now though she would never admit it she was kinda worried about her friend.

"Now now Nao, be nice, something is bothering Natsuki." Mai said mother like smiling at them.

"Now now ugh you hang around freaky smile guy to much." Nao said looking annoyed. Mai blushed and glared at Nao before placing a hand on Natsuki's shoulder, Natsuki looked over and blinked at her.

"What?"

"Natsuki is something bothering you? Ignore Nao and talk to me." Mai said smiling and Nao huffed and Natsuki smiled wiry.

"Its just living with Shizuru is hard." Natsuki said with a little blush on her face and a sigh, she looked away from them.

"I bet pansy." Nao mumbled rolling her eyes.

"It is! She wakes up at 5am every morning! Even on a Saturday! Everything always has to be in order and she can never keep her hands to herself!" Natsuki said loudly standing up red faced. Both other girls stared at her in silence before bursting out laughing. Natsuki's faced turned even more red.

"Gah! Shut up you too!" Natsuki stuttered in angry and embarrassment.

"Sorry Natsuki, its just I thought it was something serious.." Mai said trying to fight of the smile on her face. She knew Natsuki loved Shizuru so it was nothing to serious.

"It is serious!" Natsuki yelled in angry getting ready to hit someone, probably Nao.

"Right right mutt...hahahhaha"

"Gahh!" Natsuki flung her arms in the air then turned around and stormed away huffing. Not caring where she went she walked along the path of the school into the woods.

"Mm where did Natsuki go?" Mikoto said looking around confused making the two red heads laugh again.

_**Off in the distance.**_

"Tsk stupid red heads." Natsuki mumbled.

"Ara." Natsuki slowly looked up to see crimson eyes staring right at her. _"Shizuru."_ Shizuru was sitting against a sakura tree with a book had with a surprised look but was quickly replaced with a amused one making Natsuki blush.

"S-Shizuru! What are you doing on here?" Natsuki asked surprised to see her here.

"Natsuki knows this is where I go for quietness" Shizuru answers smoothly closing her book and turned to fully look at her Natsuki.

"Ah right..I'll just leave you alone then.." Natsuki said slowly turning around only to jump hearing the Kyoto girls voice.

"Wait!" Shizuru said surprising her own self. Natsuki turned around looking at her questioningly.

"Hm?"

"Stay with me?" They were both surprised she asked that, not to mention her voice cracked a little.

"U-um sure." Natsuki blushed going to sit next to her.

"Okini Natsuki." Shizuru smiled at Natsuki.

"Hm what for?"

"For being Natsuki of course!" Shizuru smiled even more watching Natsuki blush even more. That wasn't really wanted what she wanted to thank her for but it was worth it seeing that adorable blush she loved so much.

"Baka!"

They sat in silence for a few moment before Shizuru finally made up her mind to ask Natsuki what she has being wanting to ask for a week.

"Nastuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you not like living with me? I know it may have been to soon.." Shizuru turned away afraid to hear when Natsuki says she wants to move out. Natsuki winced.

"What? No! I mean I'm just not use to living with somebody.." Natsuki smiled at her when Shizuru whipped her head at her looking shocked. Natsuki herself was shocked but it was the truth even if it was embarrassing to admit.

"Oh I see." Shizuru said smiling, she couldn't be more happier then she was now.

"I really do like living with you Shizuru its just going to take time to get use to it." Natsuki said softly looking away blushing. Shizuru herself was keeping down a blush. Only her Nastuki could make her blush.

"Take all the time you need Natsuki, I will always be waiting for you." Shizuru said honestly looking at her love. Natsuki blushed deepened and she looked at the ground.

"I know..you too Shizuru." Natsuki said so soft that Shizuru almost missed it, this time Shizuru couldn't keep the blush from appearing on her face, Shizuru then grinned.

"Well then I guess Natsuki should get ready to meet my parents!" Shizuru said cheerfully. It only took a few minutes before Natsuki turned to Shizuru wide eyed and yelled.

"WHAT!"

**The end.**

**I don't really do one shots but I thought it would be worth the shot lol. The chapter for my other story is half way done, haven't been motivated to finish it so I figured i'd write this to get me back in the mood of writing. Not sure if this was any good or not lol. 5am writing this lol enjoy~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Extra bonus chapter! Sorry for any spelling errors.**

_"Well then I guess Natsuki should get ready to meet my parents!" Shizuru said cheerfully. It only took a few minutes before Natsuki turned to Shizuru wide eyed and yelled._

_"WHAT!" _

"Well I got a call and my parents want to visit and meet Natsuki." Shizuru said smiling.

"Uhhh.." Natsuki mumbled out processing this new information.

"Does Natsuki not want to meet my parents..?" Sniffling could be heard and Natsuki looked up to see Shizuru pouting with tears in her eyes.

"What? I do! I mean no! Yes! No! UGH!" Natsuki stuttered confusingly. Shizuru's tears went away and she smiled.

"Okini Natsuki." Shizuru said smiling and the poor confused blue haired girl.

"Whattt?"

"They will be over Friday afternoon. Dress however you want." Shizuru smiled at the poor girl then looked at her watch and turned back to Natsuki and said.

"Ara sorry Natsuki I have to get back to classes!"

"WHAT?" Natsuki yelled watching Shizuru walk away, the blue headed girl was even more frustrated then before.

_**Few minutes later**_

"Ugh guys what am I going to do?" Natsuki said sighing while sitting down next to her friends after telling them about meeting Shizuru's parents on Friday.

"For once mutt I don't blame you for freaking out, I mean they are the Fujino's! Billion dollar people! Their only child is dating a delinquent!" Nao rambled on smirking. Natsuki paled in realization.

"Nao your not helping!" Mai scolded her while folding her arms and looking sympathetic towards Natsuki.

"Stupid spider.." Natsuki mumbled out still looking pale.

"Natsuki don't listen to Nao, we will help you get ready for this meeting!" Mai said while patting her friends back and Natsuki sighed.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to court?" Natsuki said smiling a little, glad to know at least one of her friends is going to try and help her, though of course she doesn't really need the help but is thankful.

"You might as well be!" Nao said obviously folding her arms looking at Natsuki shaking her head.

"Shut up Nao." Both other girls said making Nao roll her eyes.

_**D day.**_

Natsuki was pacing back in forth in the "study room" waiting for Shizuru to tell her that her parents were here. _"Man I don't know if I can face them! Ugh!"_ Natsuki grunted in frustration. She stopped pacing when she heard footsteps coming closer to the room, Natsuki held her breath when she heard a knock at the door and she squeaked out a yes.

"My parents are here Natsuki." She heard Shizuru say from the other side of the door and heard her walk away after Natsuki stuttered a ok. Natsuki took a deep breathe and looked at her close to make sure they were good. Hey skinny jeans and a formal dress shirt seemed good enough to her. She walked to the door and closed her eyes then opened them along with the door.

_**Outside the room.**_

"Ara Shizuru I can't wait to meet this girlfriend of yours." Shizuru's mother said smiling.

"Yes Shi-chan lets meet this delinquent." A ruff looking man said not sounding to pleased.

"Father." Shizuru said frowning at her father.

"Yes yes sorry." He mumbled crossing his arms.

Both parents looked over at the door that was opening. Natsuki came out and Shizuru smiled at her and looked Natsuki up and down. _"Ara Natsuki should dress more formally more often."_ Shizuru thought trying to control her libido. Of course Shizuru's mother noticed her staring at smiled at her daughter.

"Ah so you are Natsuki, pleasure to meet you, I'm Akito, Shizuru's mother." Akito said looking at the younger girl, she was quite cute.

"N-nice to meet you Fujino-san" Natsuki said blushing a little, still nervous.

"Ara please call me Akito."

"O-okay." A cough was heard and they looked over at Shizuru's father as he took a step towards Natsuki and looked her up and down.

"I hear you caused quite the trouble at school not to mention you failed a grade. Shizuru has a bright future ahead of her, soon she will be running my company, I don't want some girl messing up her future." Her father said with his arms still folded. Shizuru frowned and so did her mother.

"Father!" Shizuru raised her voice and was about to say something else in till Natsuki interrupted her.

"Sir with all due respect, you don't know me. I'm not trying to mess anything up for Shizuru. I care a lot for her. I know I screw up a lot but I'm trying to change, change for Shizuru. I love her sir." Natsuki said seriously looking up at her father then turning to Shizuru who gasped.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru whispered surprised Natsuki said that.

"I know I never say that to you Shizuru but I do." Natsuki said blushing again as Shizuru hugged her and kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear.

"I love you too my Natsuki" Natsuki smiled but tensed as Shizuru's father spoke up.

"I see. I guess I have no choice then." Everyone went tensed and waited for the man to speak up again.

"Welcome to the family Natsuki Kuga." Shino smiled at them, confident that his daughter was in good hands at least for now.

"Thank you sir." Natsuki said smiling and then blushed as her felt Shizuru's hand slipped into hers.

"Ah call me Shino." Shizuru and Akito smiled at the two.

"Right."

"I do except you to take responsibility." Shino said suddenly with a serious face.

"Responsibility for what?" Natsuki asked confused and tensed. The two Fujino ladies looked at him.

"For telling my daughter you love her of course! I except to see a wedding soon." Shino said grinning at Natsuki while she paled. The Fujino ladies giggled.

"W-what!" Natsuki yelled blushing.

"What? Do you not intend to marry my daughter?" Shino said growing serious again and Shizuru looked at Natsuki blushing a little and Akito giggled at there blushing faces. She has never seen her daughter blush so openly before. It was cute.

"What! I never said that!" Natsuki yelled then blushed as she realized what she said and looked at the grinning Fujino family.

"Ara Natsuki wants to marry me. I'm so excited." Shizuru said putting a hand on her cheek and blushed a little.

"Ughh.." Natsuki groaned at the teases she was getting.

**And that's all folks lol. Hope you enjoyed. If not well I'm sorry then? lol.**


End file.
